Good News
by devil96
Summary: Kagome gets a letter from a modeling company. Read and see what happens next.Currently on HIATUS until March 2010!
1. Going Home

_Suddenly a Model_

_Warning: I do not own any Inuyasha characters Rumiko Takahashi does._

_Keys:_

" … " _**- **__speaking_

' _hello'____- _thoughts

' _**grrrr ' **__- _beast's thoughts

" _**hi "**_ - beast speaking

**Now on with the story:**

_**Good News**_

" Kagome hurry up, or you'll be late to school!!! " Kikyo yelled from the living room. A young adult by the name of Kagome woke up. Kagome was 16 years old. Kagome had long wavy raven hair that reached her mid-back. She had pale features and the figure of a goddess. Kagome had pert nose and plump lips. The most striking features of her were though her sapphire blue eyes that had silver specks in them.

Kagome lived on Sakuya Shrine in the west of Tokyo. Kagome lived with her grandfather, Kenshi, her mother, Sakura, her little brother, Souta and her 10 minutes older twin sister, Kikyo. They were the Higurashi family. Oh and do not forget their fat and always lazy cat, Buyo.

Kagome and Kikyo wre both mikos, or as the americans liked to call them, shrine priestesses. Though Kikyo was one of the strongest mikos to ever walk the Earth likeMidoriko the creator of the Shikon no Tama or the Shikon Jewel, Kagome was far by the stronger of either of them. The Shikon Jewel now resided in Kagome's heart. The Jewel itself actually fused with Kagome making Kagome its protector and also granting her unimaginable abilities and powers.

" Coming! " Kagome yelled through her hazed state. Kagome quickly took a shower and then started dressing. Kagome had on a white halter top with a black denim skirt. She had on black and white converses and she also kept her hair down.

_Time Skip: End of the day_

As the hours passes by Kagome and Kikyo both returned home from school. " Kagome dear may I please talk with you? " Sakura asked. " Of course mom " replied our little Miko.

" Kagome this is very important so listen to me. I have received a letter from Shikon Inc the modeling company and they want you to go to America and become a model. Now the question is that wether you want to go or not. " Sakura explained. " Mom would it be alright if I went? " Kagome asked hesitantly. Sakura nodded in reply. " Well then you better start paching dear, your flight leaves early in the morning tomorrow " stated.


	2. Welcome Back and Fiance

Suddenly a Model

Warning: Inuyasha or any of the characters from Inuyasha is not mine. It is Rumiko Takahashi's.

Author Apologies: I am sorry but the real title of this story is _**Suddenly and Model**_** but apparently I messed up something and now the stories name on **.net **is now called **_Good News_

**Which is supposed to be the title of the first chapter. Thanks and I'm sorry again.**

**Now on with the story.**

_Kags POV_

I sighed as I looked out the window of my private jet. I am now officially the world's top years have past since I left my family and country. While on my stay I have met this guy called Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru is actually from Japan, Tokyo. Ha has silver hair golden eyes that could put the Sun to shame by its brilliance. On his face he had twin magenta stripes on both of his cheeks and a indigo crescent moon on his forehead. He also has the body of a god. Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands in the demon society . Sesshomaru is an Inu-Youkai. Funny thing is he is a businessman and has a multi-billionaire company that he is the CEO of. Infact he is one of the richest person in the world. And Sesshomaru happens to be my fiancé and my mate as well.

I looked the window to see us landing. " Sesshou, wake up we are landing. " I said softly and shoook him gently on the shoulder. When he didn't wake up, I was about to lean down and kiss his cheeks when he suddenly opened his eyes and pulled me down for a hungry kiss. " Passengers if you are readt to board off the plane then please make your way ahead to the exits on the sides of the plane.

When we got outside we saw a limo already waiting for us with the doors open and our luggage's in the trunk. As we drove to Sakuya Shrine where my family was waiting for us I looked at all the buildings, people, cars and plants. I missed being here and I could tell Sesshomaru did too. When the limo finally pulled up at the side of the road I could tell we were there and Souta just proved my point.

_Normal POV_

_Souta ran to the shrine stairs after he heard a car pull up close to his home. As he ran he saw a limo and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw his sister getting out of the limo with a silver haired male following afetr her and putting an arm around her waist._

_They started walking up the stairs towards the Higurashi family where everyone was waiting for her. " Mama " yelled kagome in excitement. " Kagome we missed you so much! " said Kikyo with tears of happiness. Kagome hugged everyone in the family. That was they heard a cough from behind them. Kagome gained a sheepish look on her face. Kagome then started laughing nervously. " Mom, Gramps, Souta, Kikyo this is my fiancé, Sesshomaru Taisho. " _


	3. Explanations

**Warning: I do not own.**

" He is your what!? " Sakura asked shocked that her daughter had a mate and a fiancé. " Could we please discuss this inside the living room? " asked Kagome. " Most certainly Kagome, we would like to know how it is that we did not know of your engagement to this dashing young man. " said gramps with a disapproving look. Kagome actually had the decency to look guilty and sheepish.

When they finally sat down on the living room couch Kagome was met by curious glances of her family all wondering how the couple met and why they have not been informed.

_Flashback_

_Kagome and her friends, her friends as in, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kohaku, Rin and Shippo were out celebrating at a club called Tropic that was the hottest club in the city. Why were they celebrating you may ask, well because Kagome had just signed a contract deal that she would become Shikon's permanent model and she also became the world's top model._

" _Come on Kagome lets go dance!! " said an excited Sango, whom pulled both Kagome and Rin out of their seats. The girls started dancing grinding themselves into each other, turning and twisting their bodies. After a while they tired out and Kagome left to get herself a drink from the bar._

_Arriving at the bar she ordered a ' Sex on the Beach '. As she waited for her drink to be made she saw a guy with long silver hair and golden eyes looking at her. " Can I do something for you? " Kagome asked. " As a matter of fact you can. Would you like to dance? " the guy asked her. " Wait, I don't even know your name. " Kagome said slightly baffled that such a sexy man would ask her to dance with him. " Sesshomaru Taishio. " the man now known as Sesshomaru answered. " Kagome Higurashi. " Kagome had answered. " And yes I would be delighted to dance " Kagome said standing. Sesshomaru payed for the drinks and held his hand out to her._

_They danced throughout the night and Kagome's friends could only watch her with shocked expressions. They had met several times during the time Sesshomaru was there for his business trip and before they knew it they were mated and they decided to get married and they both came back to Japan._

_End Flashback_

" So that's how we met and as for why you never knew about it, we wanted it to be a surprise " Kagome said after a long explanation of her and Sesshomaru had met.

" So, when is the wedding? " Sakura said in an excited voice that clearly showed how happy and excited she was.

" Wait, and your ok with this ? " Kagome asked shocked that her mother was taking all this so well. " Well, why wouldn't I, I mean I'm going to have grandkids soon. And then we can all go shopping together as a family and help Kagome when she can't see her own two feet because she was already so far along in her pregnancy. " our beloved mikos mother squealed. Kagome started blushing like mad and Sesshomaru just looked at her with a smirk on his handsome face.

" Whoa, hold your horses mama, Kags isn't ready for that yet. I mean she's only just barely turned 21, and Sesshomaru is only like 25. We know you love kids mama but they aren't ready for that yet. "

Kagome sent her twin a great full smile that told Kikyo just how much she appreciated her help. Kikyo nodded in understanding and smiled at her.

" Mama, Sesshomaru are going to stay the night here in my old room, if that is okay with you " Kagome said, more like she asked. " Oh, of course not darling. Make use of that room and keep it down. " Mrs. Higurashi winked and then walked off with the rest of the family to their respectful rooms to retire and sleep for the night. Kagome just blushed but she and Sesshomaru started walking into their room. " You know, I might just take your mother up on her offer. " Sesshomaru growled out huskily when they reached their room and slammed Kagome against the wall. Kagome just moaned knowing there was no stopping him and that the rest of the family would probably not sleep much tonight and that when she woke up the next morning she would be sore.


	4. The Day At The Mall You Are Mine

**I would like to give a special thanks to:**

**Esha Napoleon**

**guardian1moon **

Because of their constant reviews to my story.

**Warning: Do not own Inuyasha.**The next morning the Sun shone high and brightly in the Pacific blue skies above their heads. They could hear trees rustling their branched that were full of green leaves as the wind gently blew them, they could also hear the birds whistling a happy tune signalling the start of a beautiful new day.

Kagome slowly, but surly opened her sapphire orbs that were still dazed, and you could still see the sleep that hung there. Kagome shifted but soon found that that was not the best idea to do at the moment as she could feel herself to be sore between her thighs. ' _what the hell happened last night_ ? ' Kagome had silently questioned herself. As if watching a movie, all of the past days events rushed back to Kagome.

Kagome got out of bed and walked into the bathroom where she saw Sesshomaru in the shower. Silently she crept up behind Sesshomaru's back, but when she was bout to pounce on, trying to scare him which didn't work very well mind you, because before she even had the chance, Sesshomaru twirled around and caught her around the waist so that she would not slip in the wet tiles of the bathroom.

" How did you sleep mate? " Sesshomaru questioned her with a knowing smirk upon his handsome face, knowing that no one got any sleep last night especially Kagome, not that she was complaining.

" You should know. " came Kagome's haughty retort. Sesshomaru just looked at her with an innocent look on his face. _' Sesshomaru innocent. Innocent my ass. ' _was the thought that crossed Kagome's mind, though she giggled a bit at the thought of Sesshomaru being innocent. He was the total opposite, he was devilish in every single way she could think of, totally and utterly the opposite. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as if to ask _what is so fun that you have the urge to giggle?_, Kagome responded by shacking her head slightly telling him that it was nothing.

When they finished showering they went to dress as they decided to take the day off and hang out at the mall. Kagome decided to wear a pink halter top that said '_I don't bite… much'_ and black Capri's.

Sesshomaru on the other hand decided to wear a black button down shirt and black jeans.

They walked down the stairs having eaten their breakfast not long ago. When they got down the stairs from the shrine they got in Sesshomaru's black BMW Convertible and drove off towards Tokyo City.

When they got to the mall girls and guys alike started screaming and asking for autographs.

They both signed a few autographs before Sesshomaru took her hand in his own and turned around and running away with Kagome in tow laughing her head off.

They started out shopping at ' Hot Topic ' and went on towards other shops. It was about noon when both of them decided to go to the cafeteria and eat something. They both decided to eat Kyoto ( My fave ) just as they had sat down there were screams of Kagome and before they knew it Kagome was being hugged to death by her friends from High School, those friends were Yuka, Ayumi and Yuki (

I think, correct me if I'm wrong ). " Guys could you please get off of me? " Kagome asked in a breathy whisper.

" Kagome, who is this sexy man with you? " Yuki asked in ' seductive ' voice, or so she thought. " that man is called Sesshomaru, and he is **my** mate and fiancé. " Kagome said not liking the fact that Yuki was trying to seduce her man. In her eyes it was unacceptable that someone, even if the person was a friend of hers, especially a friend of hers, was trying to take something that she considered hers and Sesshomaru was hers for fucks sake, thank you very much.

They talked for about another 30 minutes about what has been going on for the last few years after she left school and of what has have happened with them, all the while Yuki was trying to get Sesshomaru's attention. Finally they got away about at quarter to two and they made their way towards Sesshomaru's car. Sesshomaru noticed that Kagome had been oddly quiet, just as he was about to ask what her problem was she said " You are mine Sesshomaru and only mine. I do not like to share! " said Kagome in a calm voice that betrayed none of her emotions, though Sesshomaru could feel her jealousy through their mating mark and smirked in amusement.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!**

**Tell me what you think !!!!**

**Love **

**kostevc96 **


	5. AN

This is going to be my last author note for sometime!!!

I am really sorry for not updating when I said I would!! Forgive me please??? O_O! Anyway the real reason for another NA is that I would like to start continuing this story and I have only limited ideas on how I will go about it. I know where I am heading with this story but I would like you all to give me some ideas for the next chapter. Also I need more reviews. I need to know what all of you guys think of my stories- other than that I accept you guys giving me criticism and flames but not without a good reason!!! Things such as someone not liking the pairing will be ignored or I will give a message regarding that flame. On a side note:** IF YOU FUCKING DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING THENS DON'T FUCKING READ THIS. THIS IS MY STORY AND I CAN DO WHATEVER I WISH TO DO WITH IT. DEAL WITH IT OF FUCK THE FUCKING HELL OFF!!!! That being said anyone may give me ideas.**

**Love you all very much, **

**kostevc96 **


	6. Photo Shoot

**Disclaimer: Check past chapters**

_Thanks to those who had reviewed. Those people were:_

_Shadow Kitsune67_

_Sesshomaru's Beautiful Kristin_

_Esha Napoleon_

Even though I said that I won't be updating because I will be leaving for some time I will continue to update until before I leave. Also I'm still looking for someone to continue writing my story until I come back. Of course those people who wrote the following chapters will be given credit for part-taking and helping me in my story.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next day the sun woke up and so did the pair of lovers. They both had a quick shower before going downstairs where Sakura and the rest of her family were already waiting for them to come down. "Good morning, sleepy heads." Kikyo called from the kitchen. "Hey Kagome, Yuki called about ten minutes ago and said that she was coming over." Souta said as he walked over to give his older sister a hug.

"She _said _she was coming over? Don't you mean she _asked _if she could come over? Because Sesshomaru and I have a photo shoot soon and we need to get ready." Kagome said frowning at the thought that Yuki was still bossing her around and that she said she would be coming over. If someone wants to go over to someone else's house it would be polite to ask first. The next thought that crossed her mind was that she didn't think you wanted to come because of her but rather because of Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru feeling the anger and distress his mate was sending him through their bond, though unintentionally, went and wrapped his arms around her waist. " Come Kagome, if we hurry we will be able to get ready and leave early and by the time she came we would have already left." Sesshomaru said soothingly, purring when his mate seemed to relax at his words. He felt her nod her head and she slipped out of his arms and ran up the stairs to her room and quickly start dressing, Sesshomaru following after her.

When he arrived he saw Kagome in a sapphire coloured Gucci halter dress that ended 2 inches above her knees and a pair of black Mai Piacci stilettos that were 3 inches. Sesshomaru had on a black button up shirt and black Armani pants with black Italian dress shoes and a silver watch on his wrist. Over all they made a great couple and both of them looked _hot_.

Calmly walking down the stairs and going over to her family Kagome asked them "Would you all like to come to the photo shoot with Sess and I?" "Sure" the family responded, they were so excited, especially Souta who had been dreaming of going to a real, _live_, photo shoot. And now, it was even better because he was going to his sisters.

They all walked out the door towards the limousine that was sent to pick them up, happy that they were leaving before Yuki showed up. But there was no such luck as a voice called out to them "Kagome, wait up!" Yuki shouted from a few meters away from the limo. Kagome groaned and turned to Yuki when she stopped by her side.

"Hey Yuki I'm sorry but we already had a plan today and we have to go to a photo shoot that starts in about twenty minutes so we have to hurry." said Kagome, having a frown on her face at the idea of Yuki being around her. "Oh, well okay, can I come along? I promise that I won't be a nuisance." Yuki mistaking Kagome's frown of annoyance to a frown of sadness.

Looking around the others, Kagome decided to give Yuki one more chance, after all everyone deserves a second chance, right? " Hurry and get in." Her feelings told Sesshomaru that she was trying to be nice and that she didn't want to be guilty for not letting her _friend_ come along with them. The car started and they drove towards the city of Tokyo, where the shoot was taking place.

**At the Photo Studios.**

They were at the studios for the last one and a half hours, going through various poses and positions, at the last moment though, Kagome had a great idea. Her little brother always wanted to be in a magazine. So why not let him and her family be in one of the pictures with them? After all, they were her family and the press would absolutely love the to see the most famous couple's family, right? So she decided to do one more photo with her mate and family. There was just one problem…

"What? What do you mean I'm not allowed in the photo with-Sessh-I mean Kagome and her family? After all, I _am _her '_best friend_'! You should all feel privileged to be able to take a photo of me and for me to model for you!" Yuki nearly screeched in outrage as the photographer told her calmly that since she was not a family member she would not be allowed in the photo. She was only a friend and not a good one at that and the fact was that this photo would be about the couple's family and a friend was not included. Especially her.

Kagome heard the entire conversation and also Yuki's little slip up about her mate. Gone was the sweet little Kagome that forgave everyone and the Bitchy Kagome emerged. She was furious with that little slut. How dare she try to steal **her** man?

"Kagome , tell him that I am going to be in the photo with you!" Yuki demanded her. Who the hell did that little bitch think she was? Not her boss for sure.

"No, Yuki. I have had enough of you! For the entire time that you were here and even at the mall all you did was try to steal **my **man! I want you out of here, you little slut. Go find someone else to spread your legs for. I'm done with you. Come near me or my mate or to my family and I will have you locked up in a rotting cage for the rest of your miserable life! Got it? Get it? Good!" Kagome walked by her briskly and heard as the security guards came and took a screeching and shouting Yuki by.

They took positions this time, and smiled. Even Sesshomaru. Kagome leaned her head on Sesshomaru's shoulder, Kikyo and Souta stood next to them, they were hugging and Kikyo held Kagome's hand. Her mother stood next to Kikyo and put her hand on her shoulder while Kagome's grandfather did the same to Sesshomaru, as if to welcome into the family. They all wore genuine smiles and even the photographer smiled at them as he took the picture. This was one happy family for sure.

**-0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0-**

_Okay well here it is. I'm sorry I didn't update for such a long time. I have had a very bad writer's block and I couldn't come up with anything but hopefully I won't have one again for a very long time to come. _

_I all of you guys._


End file.
